Dunia Putih
by Licarline Aida Clyne
Summary: Di hadapannya, hanya warna putih dan sedikit cahaya keemasan yang terlihat. Begitu dingin dan menyilaukan matanya, tapi juga hangat dan membuatnya rindu. Krad/Sato, anime-verse.


**Disclaimer: **D.N. Angel bukan punya gue, tapi Dark punya gue mwahaha #plak

**Warning: **shounen-ai/BL. OOC. dan, yang paling utama, gaje gak nanggung-nanggung. Saya sendiri heran kenapa bisa segaje ini *gigitbantal*

**Setting**: anime-verse, setelah ceritanya berakhir dengan Dark dan Krad tersegel dalam Black Wings.

**A/N:** Halo. Saya author baru di fandom D.N. Angel Indonesia. Perkenalkan, Licarline Aida Clyne desu. Boleh panggil Rika kok~ *ngedip gaje ke arah Dark* okay kalo gak rela, Lica, Ai atau Naiad juga boleh :p Sebenernya sih, ini bukan pertama kalinya gue bikin fic D.N. Angel, tapi... fic yang `itu` kayaknya discontiuned. Mungkin, _mungkin_ suatu hari nanti Rika akan menulis ulang fic itu. *sigh* Maaf, ya. Sementara, `nikmati` saja fic gak jelas ini dulu. Kalau bisa dinikmati...

* * *

><p><em>Sepi. Dingin. Aku selalu merasa sendirian di dunia yang penuh warna. Aku selalu merasa kedinginan di dunia yang penuh kehangatan. Mungkin karena satu-satunya yang selalu menemaniku adalah seorang malaikat putih. Mungkin karena satu-satunya kehangatan yang pernah kurasakan adalah kehangatan dari malaikat bermata emas. Malaikat yang sekarang telah pergi.<em>

_._

Daisuke menghela napas, membuat Satoshi yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya melirik padanya. Ketika dilihatnya Daisuke terlihat kecewa, Satoshi bertanya, "Ada apa?" meski dengan nada yang terdengar tak peduli.

"E-eh? Bukan apa-apa kok. Hehe," Daisuke berusaha mengelak, namun menyerah saat mata biru Satoshi menatap langsung ke mata merahnya. "Hanya saja… Riku-san ada latihan mendadak jadi tak bisa menemaniku belanja sore ini," jawabnya seraya menghela napas lagi.

"Berbelanja?"

"Ya! Belanja peralatan melukis. Eh, Hiwatari-kun juga jago melukis kan? Kau juga bilang kalau kau tertarik pada lukisan. Mau menemaniku tidak?"

_Seharusnya aku tidak menerima tawarannya saat itu._

.

Keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Hikari itu melipat tangannya dan mengernyit menatap kanvas kosong di hadapannya, lalu sebuah palet, kuas-kuas, serta beberapa cat di bawahnya.

"Cobalah melukis sekali-sekali! Ehm, paling tidak belilah peralatannya dulu, siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran… Aku sih, sangat ingin melihat lukisan Hiwatari-kun! Aku dengar waktu itu kau pernah melukis ulang lukisanku kan? Ayolah, Hiwatari-kun! Bagaimana kalau kubelikan? Tidak? Ah, akhirnya kau membeli juga."

Terkadang Satoshi tak habis pikir bagaimana Daisuke bisa `memaksanya`. Terutama untuk membeli segala hal di hadapannya itu. Padahal, sebagai keturunan Hikari, dia sudah menghindari membuat benda seni apapun seumur hidupnya. Karena ia takut karyanya akan menarik pikiran dan hati manusia, membuat karyanya itu menjadi sesuatu yang… lain. Sesuatu yang hidup. Sejujurnya. Satu-satunya lukisan yang pernah ia buat adalah lukisan padang salju milik Daisuke saat ia menolong orang yang menyebutnya `teman` itu dari kehancuran Second Hand of Time.

Satoshi teringat akan lukisan salju itu, teringat betapa putih dan dinginnya salju dan teringat… "Tidak," gumamnya. "Tak seharunya aku mengingat hal itu," katanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, ia meletakkan semua peralat itu—kanvas, _easel_, kuas, palet dan cat—di sudut kamarnya dan menutupinya dengan kain hitam.

.

Waktu sudah berlalu lebih dari satu minggu, dan akhirnya mau tak mau Satoshi mengakui bahwa ia makin sering melihat ke sudut kamarnya. Semakin ia merasakan dorongan untuk melukis sesuatu yang putih… namun hangat, suatu benda yang terlihat seperti ilusi cahaya. Atau tepatnya seseorang. Satoshi selalu berhasil menahan dirinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Hingga saat ini.

Lagi-lagi ia berhadapan dengan kanvas kosong itu, namun kali ini dengan sebuah palet dan kuas di tangannya. Di luar jendela, satu persatu salju turun, seakan mendorongnya untuk mulai melukis. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam dan tak melakukan apapun kecuali mendengarkan angin musim dingin, kuasnya mulai menari diatas kanvas.

Menit demi menit bergulir, jam demi jam terlewati. Hampir seharian penuh Satoshi berada di depan kanvas, tak mau mengakui bahwa ia menikmatinya. Saat akhirnya matahari terbenam, Satoshi menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan tersenyum sinis pada hasil karyanya.

Lukisan itu sangat mirip dengan milik Daisuke, tapi tanpa satu makhluk hidup pun. Bahkan tidak sebatang pohon pun. Hanya hamparan salju putih dengan matahari di atasnya, membuat bayangan berwarna kelabu. Padang salju yang dingin dan kejam di bawah hangatnya sinar matahari. Dunia putih yang dingin sekaligus hangat, kejam sekaligus membuatnya rindu.

.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Satoshi mulai merasa adanya keganjilan setelah ia menyelesaikan lukisan itu. Bukan hanya pada lukisannya—yang seringkali terbuka tak peduli berapa kalipun ia mencoba menutupnya dengan kain hitam—tapi juga pada dirinya. Misalnya saja, dia mulai sering bermimpi tentang kutukan lamanya. Terkadang berupa mimpi buruk tentang hari dimana mereka berpisah, terkadang mimpi tentang hari-hari dimana mereka bersama.

Selain itu, Satoshi mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. _Satoshi-sama_, suara itu memanggil. Tak peduli betapa kerasnya, betapa putus asanya dia mencari asal suara itu, dia tak pernah menemukannya. Satu hal yang dia rasakan, suara itu memanggilnya kearah lukisannya. Tapi Satoshi tahu tak seharusnya ia mendekati lukisan itu, jadi dia berusaha untuk mengacuhkan suara yang memanggilnya itu.

Tapi, semakin ia berusaha tak memerdulikannya, suara itu terdengar semakin keras, terutama saat ia berada di kamarnya. Semakin hari ia makin frustrasi dibuatnya. Dan sekarang saat liburan musim dingin sudah dimulai dan ia tak memilik satu orangpun untuk diajak berbicara, suara itu menjadi-jadi, seakan _malaikat_ itu sendiri duduk disampingnya, merangkulnya dan membisikkan namanya di telinganya.

Merasa terpanggil, akhirnya Satoshi menyerah dan sekali lagi berdiri di depan kanvas yang sekarang terisi itu. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya, takut sekaligus penasaran apa yang akan terjadi bila ia menyentuhnya. Dan saat jemarinya menggapai lukisan itu, terpaan rasa rindu membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

.

Saat mata biru itu membuka, yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah warna putih, dan sedikit kilauan cahaya keemasan. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan tapi sedikit demi sedikit rasa dingin itu menghilang, digantikan oleh rasa hangat di sekitar tubuhnya. Di sekitarnya salju turun, satu demi satu, terkadang ditemani oleh bulu sayap putih.

"Satoshi-sama."

Suara panggilan itu mengagetkannya, membuat Satoshi tersadar sepenuhnya. Begitu dekat, dan begitu nyata.

"Krad?"

Seketika Satoshi merasa sesuatu bergerak di sekelilingnya, seakan dia diikat oleh rantai ke sebuah dinding kokoh. Dinding dan rantai yang hangat. Lalu ia menyadari bahwa dinding itu adalah Krad yang berdiri di belakangnya, dan rantai itu tak lebih dari tangan Krad yang memeluknya.

"Krad! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau berada disini?"

Satoshi meronta mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi dia tak berdaya dalam dekapan Krad. Satoshi mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Krad, dan sepasang mata emas menatapnya balik.

"Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa _kau_ berada disini, Satoshi-sama."

Krad tersenyum mengejek, memaksa tubuh Satoshi untuk berbalik menghadapnya dan menangkupkan sayapnya, memenjarakan mereka berdua dalam balutan bulu putih.

"!"

Satoshi nyaris berteriak memerintahkannya, tapi Krad memeluknya lebih erat dengan lengan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang dagu Satoshi, menjaga manusia itu untuk tetap melihat kedalam matanya.

"Tidak akan. Tidak lagi. Takkan pernah."

Krad mendekatkan wajahnya pada Satoshi dan menciumnya. Seketika itu juga Satoshi terdiam, segala usaha untuk melepaskan diri terlupakan sudah. Bibir Krad terasa hangat, dan kehangatan itu menyebar ke bibir, wajah dan tubuh Satoshi, membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Saat Krad melepaskannya, Satoshi terhuyung-huyung berlutut dan mundur, kehilangan lengan kokoh yang menjaganya. Kepalanya terasa pusing oleh dingin yang begitu menusuk tanpa pelukan sang malaikat. Setelah satu langkah yang terasa berabad-abad lamanya, Satoshi membentur dinding sayap putih dan menengadah menatap wajah Krad.

Itulah pertama kalinya Satoshi mengagumi kecantikan `kutukan`nya. Sayapnya yang putih bersih, seputih salju menghiasi bumi. Tubuhnya yang hangat seakan api abadi berada di dalamnya, terbalut kain putih yang membuatnya terlihat `suci`. Matahari seakan menemukan tempat untuk menyimpan cahayanya diantara helaian-helaian rambut emasnya. Wajahnya, Satoshi tak bisa menerka apa yang wajah itu perlihatkan, tapi tak ada lagi ekspresi kejam disana. Sepasang mata emas yang indah, terlihat mencinta sekaligus menyimpan luka.

"Satoshi-sama," dan suaranya, memanggil Satoshi seakan-akan nama itu adalah hal yang paling berharga di dunia.

Tanpa sadar Satoshi menaikkan tangannya untuk menggapai Krad, terlalu lemah atas segala perasaan senang dan takut, rindu dan amarah yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Ragu-ragu, Krad meraih tangan Satoshi, membuat pemuda itu tersentak. Perlahan, Krad membantunya berdiri.

"Krad," ucap Satoshi, setengah berharap malaikat di depannya akan menghilang dan ia akan terbangun dari mimpinya, setengah berharap dan setengah yakin bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Saat ia tidak menghilang, Satoshi meneruskan dengan suara yang lebih kuat, "Kau kembali."

"Ya," Krad menyeringai dan sekilas Satoshi merasakan ketakutan bahwa malaikat kejamnya telah kembali, namun ternyata mata Krad masih sama seperti tadi, redup dalam kesedihan dan menyala dalam kerinduan. "Kau-lah yang memanggilku kembali, Satoshi-sama."

"Aku?" Satoshi menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya dengan menampilkan sebagian amarahnya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku memanggilmu kembali? Aku bahkan takkan menginginkan hal itu."

"Benarkah?" Krad menekankan telapak tangannya pada telapak tangan Satoshi. "Tidakkah kau mengenali dataran salju di sekitarmu?" Krad membuka sayapnya, dan sebagai gantinya mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Satoshi. Satoshi melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan menatap pada padang salju tanpa satupun makhluk hidup, bahkan tidak satu pohon pun. Matahari bersinar redup diatas mereka, membuat bayangan kelabu di dataran salju itu.

Tangan Krad yang satunya membawa wajah Satoshi kembali menatapnya. "Apa yang kau buat dengan tanganmu ini, Satoshi-sama? Benda apa yang terakhir kali kau sentuh di dunia `nyata`-mu sebelum datang kemari?" Kepuasan menghiasi wajah Krad saat dilihatnya mata Satoshi melebar. "Ya, lukisan itu," ujarnya, nyaris hanya berupa bisikan. "Melalui lukisan yang kau buat dengan tanganmu sendiri, kau telah memanggil—dan memerangkapku—di sini."

"Hmph, kau tahu aku tak akan melakukan hal semacam itu."

"Tidak? Kalau begitu aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku dan kau bisa sampai berada disini, di Dunia Putih ini. Untuk apa kau melukis sesuatu yang mengingatkan tentang diriku, dan mencurahkan perasaanmu kedalamnya?" Kata demi kata yang Krad ucapkan membuat Satoshi membeku sekaligus ingin meronta, ingin lari tapi penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku melukis hanya karena Niwa yang memintanya. Bagaimanapun tidak mungkin bagiku untuk mengingatmu dengan sukarela, terlebih dengan _perasaan,_" geram Satoshi.

"Baiklah. Kita anggap saja kau memang melukis untuk bocah Niwa itu, dan secara tak sengaja teringat akan diriku saat melukis salju yang putih. Dan jangan membantah, karena keberadaan kita disini sudah cukup untuk membuktikan itu. Tapi bagaimana saat aku memanggilmu? Kenapa kau tak lari?"

Satoshi membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi Krad segera memotong. "Jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau penasaran, Satoshi-sama. Kau tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi bila kau menjawab panggilanku. Bagian dari dirimu yang membenciku pasti tak akan menghiraukan panggilan itu. Bagian dari dirimu yang dendam padaku pasti tak akan mendatangiku kesini." Krad berhenti beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan, "Sepertinya, dirimu yang mebenciku sudah kalah, digantikan oleh rasa sepi dan sesuatu yang disebut _perasaan paling kuat_ oleh kalian manusia."

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu," ujar Satoshi dingin.

"Cinta, Satoshi-sama. Bagian dari dirimu yang _mencintai_ diriku mengambil alih dirimu, bahkan tanpa kau sadari."

"Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Terutama tidak pada dirimu!" Satoshi menyemburkan kata-kata itu tepat ke wajah Krad yang seakan siap menerima tamparan itu.

"Benar, kau tidak mengenal cinta. Jadi bagaimana mungkin kau jatuh cinta pada sebuah `kutukan` yang menghantuimu, pada seseorang yang begitu dingin dan kejam seperti aku? Tapi di lain pihak, bagaimana mungkin kau tak mencintai orang yang begitu mengerti dirimu bahkan lebih dari kau sendiri, seseorang yang selalu menemanimu dan menjagamu, seseorang yang telah memberikan sesuatu yang begitu mirip dengan `cinta`?"

"Mungkin karena orang itu begitu tak layak untuk dicintai," jawab Satoshi.

Sesuatu berubah dalam mata Krad, seakan sebuah bintang telah kehilangan cahayanya. "Mungkin," ujarnya sambil melepaskan Satoshi. "Mari kita lihat apakah hal itu benar atau tidak. Mari kita lihat apakah kau bisa meninggalkanku disini dan kembali ke duniamu. Dunia dimana kau akan merasa kesepian meski banyak orang di sekelilingmu. Dunia dimana kau akan merasa kedinginan meski matahari bersinar terik." Krad melipat sayapnya dan berbalik meninggalkan Satoshi.

"Bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari sini?" tanya Satoshi pada punggung Krad.

Krad mengangkat tangannya, "Kaulah yang membuatnya, Satoshi-sama. Bila kau benar-benar ingin, seharusnya kau bisa keluar dari sini."

"Dan apa yang akan terjadi setelah aku keluar? Bukankah kau hanya akan merasukiku lagi?"

Langkah Krad terhenti dan ia menengok kearah Satoshi sambil tersenyum, "Tidak. Selama aku berada di Dunia Putih ini, aku bukanlah bagian dari Sayap Hitam. Aku bukanlah kutukanmu."

Dengan kata-kata itu Krad meninggalkan Satoshi sendirian. Satoshi menunggu sampai Krad menghilang diantara bukit-bukit salju sebelum melangkah tanpa tujuan.

Entah sudah berapa lama Satoshi berjalan, jalan keluar yang dicarinya tidak juga ditemukan. Semakin lama udara dingin semakin menusuk tubuhnya, membuatnya lemah dan tak berdaya. Meski tenaganya terkuras, Satoshi tak berhenti berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan diatas salju yang menumpuk. Tetapi pada akhirnya kekejaman udara dingin membuatnya menyerah dan terjatuh. Salju membekukannya begitu tubuhnya menyentuh mereka.

_Apakah aku benar-benar tak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini?_

.

Rasanya begitu hangat. Satoshi merasa bahwa ia bisa selamanya tertidur dalam kehangatan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa hangat itu menurun drastis, dan entah kenapa ia merasa kesepian.

Saat membuka matanya, pandangan Satoshi yang buram menangkap sosok Krad berjalan menjauhinya, sayap putih membungkus tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada. Rambut emasnya tergerai memantulkan cahaya matahari. Tanpa jubah putihnya itu, Krad terlihat seperti malaikat yang tersesat di mata Satoshi. Sedih dan terluka, tanpa tempat tujuan ataupun tempat kembali. Mirip dengan perasaan Satoshi sekarang. Lalu Satoshi menyadari, bawha alasan absennya jubah itu adalah dirinya. Krad menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti Satoshi.

Perlahan, Satoshi bangun dari posisinya dan duduk menghadap Krad. Mendengar gesekan kain, Krad menoleh dan tersenyum puas. "Ah," gumamnya sebelum berhenti dan duduk menghadap Satoshi.

Beberapa lama mereka terdiam, sampai akhirnya Satoshi bertanya, "Tidakkah kau kedinginan tanpa baju seperti itu?"

"Tidak juga," Krad mengangkat bahunya. "Aku sudah terbiasa."

Satoshi bergumam `oh` pelan dan menoleh ke arah lain, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang menarik meski ia tahu tidak ada apa-apa di sekitar mereka.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi dari sini," Krad mengutarakan fakta yang menusuk dada Satoshi. "Tapi kau juga tak kembali padaku. Kenapa?" Sesuatu dalam nada bicara Krad membuat Satoshi menoleh padanya.

"Untuk apa aku kembali padamu?"

Krad kembali memasang topeng kejamnya, "Kau bisa mati tanpa aku."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Benarkah?" Krad memandang Satoshi dengan ekspresi merendahkan, "Lalu siapakah bocah menyedihkan yang kutemukan hampir mati karena hipotermia?"

Satoshi memilih untuk tak menjawab dan kembali melihat ke arah lain.

"Satoshi-sama…" Krad merangkak mendekati Satoshi, dan meski ia mengetahuinya, Satoshi tak bergeming. "Kau tak bisa hidup tanpa aku bukan?"

Jari-jari dingin menyentuh wajah Satoshi. Jemari yang beberapa saat lalu menghangatkannya itu sekarang hampir beku diterpa angin dingin. Melihat tak ada reaksi dari Satoshi, Krad semakin mendekat dan memeluk Satoshi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Satoshi, masih memandang ke arah lain.

"Hm? Melakukan _apa_ tepatnya?" Krad balik bertanya, jari-jarinya tersemat diantara rambut biru Satoshi.

"Menolongku. Krad tak akan sebaik itu menolong orang lain."

Telapak tangan Krad menyentuh wajah Satoshi, tapi tanpa dorongan apapun keturunan Hikari itu menatap mata Krad. "Apakah _Krad_ akan membiarkan Satoshi-samanya yang berharga mati begitu saja?"

"Tidak," Satoshi mendorong Krad menjauh dan berdiri. "Tapi aku bukanlah Satoshi-mu yang berharga. Bukan lagi."

"Oh?" Krad bertopang dagu, "Dan kenapa Satoshi-sama tak lagi berharga untukku?"

"Karena aku tak lagi berguna untukmu sebagai `tubuh`mu,"

"Jadi, itukah yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" Krad ikut berdiri, matanya tak pernah melepaskan pupil biru Satoshi. "Kau pikir aku hanya melindungimu sebagai `inang`ku? Kau pikir aku hanya memanfaatkanmu? Kau pikir aku akan membuangmu begitu kau tak kubutuhkan lagi?" Tiap kalimat membawa Krad mendekati Satoshi. Dia membungkuk dan membisikkan kalimat terakhir di telinga Satoshi, "Kau _takut_ aku akan meninggalkan Satoshi-sama begitu kau tak lagi bermanfaat bagiku? Kau _takut_ aku akan mengkhianatimu?"

Satoshi terdiam. Begitu Krad mengatakannya, rasa takut mulai menggerogoti.

"Kau salah. Aku, Krad, adalah milik keluarga Hikari. Selamanya aku akan melayani keluarga Hikari. Selamanya aku akan melindungi dan membutuhkan seorang Hikari. Dan, lebih dari itu, selamanya seorang Hikari akan membutuhkanku, karena akulah cahaya milik Hikari."

"Krad, kau…" Satoshi menengadah, dan ia tahu bahwa Krad benar. Rambut emasnya memantulkan cahaya temaram mentari, dan matanya… Krad benar-benar adalah cahaya. Cahaya miliknya seorang.

"Lagipula," Krad tertawa kecil, "_Aku_ yang sudah tak lagi berguna bagimu, Satoshi-sama. Setelah Dark terpenjara dalam Sayap Hitam, arti keberadaanku pun hilang sudah. Yang tersisa hanyalah keinginan untuk tetap bersamamu."

Kemudian Satoshi melihat bahwa Krad gemetar. Disentuhnya lengan Krad. Dingin. Dia pun menghambur ke dalam pelukan Krad, berusaha menghangatkannya. Lalu tiba-tiba desiran angin terhenti, dan temperatur di sekitar mereka menjadi sedikit lebih hangat. Saat mendengar derik kayu yang terbakar, Satoshi melepaskan Krad dan menyadari bahwa mereka tidak lagi berada di tengah gurun salju, melainkan dalam sebuah kabin kecil.

"Sepertinya kau telah berhasil mengendalikan dimensi ini," ujar Krad sambil berjalan mendekati api.

Satoshi diam karena terkejut, namun dengan segera mengendalikan dirinya dan memerhatikan kabin itu. Benar-benar kabin yang sederhana. Dia melihat sebuah pintu kecil yang kemungkinan besar menuju kamar mandi, lalu dua buah lemari yang ia tahu menyimpan peralatan memasak dan pakaian, dan terakhir, satu buah tempat tidur. Lalu pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah pintu yang lebih besar, yang tentunya menuju jalan keluar. Satoshi berlari menuju pintu itu, dan hatinya dipenuhi rasa kecewa saat membukanya dan mendapati badai salju yang mengamuk.

"Jadi, ternyata kau tetap tak bisa keluar dari sini," Krad tersenyum sinis memerhatikan Satoshi.

"Tidak," jawab Satoshi sambil menutup pintu itu. "Dan aku tahu, seberapa kerasnyapun aku mencoba keluar dari sini, aku takkan bisa." Satoshi berbalik melangkah mendekati Krad, "Kau benar tentang segalanya."

Krad menarik tangan Satoshi, membuatnya terjatuh di hadapannya. "Tentang apa, Satoshi-sama? Jelaskanlah padaku," pancingnya.

"Kau… begitu menyilaukan sehingga membuat mataku kabur melihat semua hal lain kecuali dirimu. Begitu hangat sehingga membuatku merasa kedinginan bila tak berada dalam pelukanmu," ucap Satoshi, setengah tak percaya pada kata-katanya sendiri. "Kau membuatku begitu kesepian sehingga hanya kaulah yang bisa mengisi hatiku. Membuatku begitu putus asa sehingga aku tak bisa tidak merindukanmu setiap saat. Kau selalu memanggilku sehingga aku tak pernah berhenti mengejarmu. Kau tak pernah berhenti berada di dekatku. Aku membutuhkanmu, Krad." Bagaikan air, kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibir Satoshi. Tanpa ia sadari, dadanya terasa lebih ringan sekaligus dipenuhi ketakutan. Senang karena menyadari bahwa semua yang Krad katakana adalah benar. Tapi takut Krad akan menertawakannya saat ia jatuh dalam perangkap manis malaikat itu.

Krad mengecup bibir Satoshi, "Tidakkah Satoshi-sama membenciku karena telah membuatmu tak bisa pergi ke tempat lain selain ke dalam pelukanku?"

"Ya, aku memang membencimu," Satoshi berbalik mencium Krad. "Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur terperangkap disini, dan aku tahu kau takkan melepaskanku."

Krad memeluk Satoshi erat, sayapnya menyelimuti mereka berdua. "Satoshi-sama, kau akan berada disini bersamaku? Selamanya?"

"Selamanya," jawab Satoshi lugas.

Krad kembali melekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Satoshi. Perasaan baru yang timbul dalam dirinya membuat Satoshi memeluk Krad leih erat, mendekatkan malaikat berambut emas itu padanya.

"Satoshi-sama," bisik Krad saat mereka melepaskan diri untuk mengambil napas, "Kalau kau memerhatikan, hanya ada satu tempat tidur disini."

Satoshi melapaskan kacamatanya, meletakannya di semping mereka dan menatap mata Krad langsung. "Seperti yang kau bilang, aku mengendalikan dimensi ini."

.

.

.

"Niwa-kun."

"Ya, Harada-san?" Daisuke Niwa menoleh pada gadis yang memanggilnya.

Risa menatap Daisuke sekilas sebelum menatap ke kejauhan lagi, "Akhir-akhir ini Hiwatari-kun tidak kelihatan yaaa?"

Daisuke tersenyum simpul, "Yah, dia memang sering begitu kan? Semoga saja dia cepat kembali. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa dia bahagia, dimanapun dia berada sekarang."

"Niwa-kun kau menyebalkan!" Risa menggebrak meja dan bergegas pergi, sementara kembarannya hanya bisa menahan tawa melihatnya dan Daisuke yang terheran-heran.

* * *

><p>Saya memohon maaf karena membuat Anda membaca fic gak jelas nan gak penting ini. Serius deh, saya sendiri heran kenapa bisa se-fail ini. headdesk/ Dan endingnya itu... apa banget *ketawa nista* yang hint Sato/Risa lah, yang `satu tempat tidur` gak jelas lah... Kayaknya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan otak gue. Pokoknya bagi yang kuat baca fic ini sampe akhir, saya berterima kasih sekali. Pas baca ulang aja gue udah eneg pas tengah-tengah. Muter-muter aja ini gue kerjaannya. failfailfailfailfaiiillll~


End file.
